two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicia Farerre
Felicia Farerre is a vocalist that appears on every public album by Two Steps From Hell from Battlecry onward. She has also appeared on the single Christmas Medley. Besides Two Steps From Hell, she has also done vocal work for many other artists, mostly her husband Phil Rey, and released many singles. Biography From her Official Website Felicia Farerre’s career as a vocalist is far reaching, and of unusual depth. Her signature vocal style, and exceptional technical skill have earned her the opportunity of working with some of the most successful major brands in the world. Felicia has had a presence on the Billboard Charts at number one for the longest time allowed in association with her work as the lead vocalist of The Taliesin Orchestra. In 2013, Felicia was awarded the honor of Best Female Vocalist by Trailer Music News. Felicia’s most recent featured vocal work includes the official movie trailers (1 & 3) for 300: Rise of an Empire, an official trailer for Disney’s Maleficent, an industry album release for Impact Music titled, PURE, the most recent public album releases by Two Steps From Hell (Battlecry and Classics Vol. 2), and a brand new public release album with composer, Phil Rey titled, Land of Esperance. Track List Industry Albums Empire * Kogan * Mythic Public Albums Battlecry * Wolf King * Red Tower (with Merethe Soltvedt) ** First song she sings alongside another vocalist. * Blackout * Battleborne (with Nick Phoenix & Merethe Soltvedt) ** First song she sings with English lyrics. * Freedom Ship (with Merethe Soltvedt) * Outpost (with Merethe Soltvedt) * Across the Blood Water * Sariel * Star Sky ** First song she does that is composed by Thomas Bergersen and the first song she writes the lyrics for. Christmas Medley Classics Volume Two * Mythic * Kogan Vanquish * Fall Of The Fountain World (with Asja Kadric) * Pegasus * Vanquish (with Nick Phoenix) **Second song for which she writes the lyrics and the first song for which she writes lyrics composed by Nick Phoenix. * Future Guardian (with Asja Kadric) * Final Kingdom * His Brightest Star Was You * Siege * The Ring Of Winter (with Asja Kadric) * Turin (with Asja Kadric) * Forge (with Asja Kadric) Unleashed * One Above All (with C.C. White) * Wild Heart * Neptune and Mars * Final Days of Rome * Descendant of the Sun (with Uyanga Bold) * Emblem (with Uyanga Bold) * Foundation Dragon * Untold (with Merethe Soltvedt) * Riders of the Apocalypse (with Uyanga Bold and Merethe Soltvedt) * Lonely are the Brave (with Merethe Soltvedt) * Cathedral (with Merethe Soltvedt) * Take Me With You (with Merethe Soltvedt) Other Work Full-Length Albums * A Breath of Peace * A Million to One (with Phil Rey) * Anthology (Exclusively available on BandCamp) * FE: Collection (Exclusviely available on BandCamp) * In Excelsis (with Phil Rey) * Land of Esperance (with Phil Rey) * Lost Souls (with Phil Rey) * Winter's Dream (with Phil Rey) Singles * Warrior of Light (with Phil Rey) * Take My Hand (with Phil Rey) * Song for December (with Phil Rey) * Homecoming (with Phil Rey) * From the Same Star (with Phil Rey) * Signals (with Phil Rey) * Night Queen VIP (with Phil Rey) * The Watchmaker (with Phil Rey) * Himalayas (with Phil Rey) * When Darkness Falls (with Phil Rey) * Heavenly (with Phil Rey) * Americas (with Phil Rey) * For the King (with Phil Rey) * I Remember You (with Phil Rey) * Amor Aeternus (with Phil Rey) * Sacred Circle (with Phil Rey) * Ananta (with Phil Rey) * M'envoler Vers Toi (with Phil Rey) * Always By Your Side (with Phil Rey) * The Source of Everything (with Phil Rey) * The Gift of Love (with Phil Rey) * Hallelujah (with Phil Rey) * Lament for Lost Souls (with Phil Rey) * Song for December (with Phil Rey) Collaborations Singles * If I Goodbye * Morpheus and the Dream (with Michael Maas; from Best of Michael Maas (Epicmusicvn Series)) * Meditation (BandCamp single) * Dream Garden * Painting Stars * Celtic Hug * Fear Not This Night (Cover) * Walk Through Eden * Sun of the Night by Jyc Row * Night Queen by Jyc Row * You Are Light by Thomas Bergersen Albums Elysium by Jo Blankenburg * Garador's Flight Epic Skies (with Phil Rey) * The Soul of Camelot * Pandora's Dream * We'll Meet Again Kingdom of Illusions (with Phil Rey) * Sacred Union * Kingdom of Illusions Metropia by Colossal Trailer Music * Venus Girl * Crazy Love * Tell Me Again * Diamonds in the Sky Shades of the Abyss by Shades of the Abyss * Enter the Void Time Garden by Phil Rey * Time Garden Vendetta by Jo Blankenburg * Dystopic * Imperatix Mundi * Hymn of the Apocalypse * Praetorian Guards * Lament for Cherubin * Kingdom of Avilion * Chimeran Empire Miraculum by Really Slow Motion * Iomann Trivia: * As of the release of Vanquish, she has appeared on the most songs of a single album out of any regular vocalist- being featured in ten songs in Vanquish. ** The record had originally belonged to Merethe Soltvedt, who had appeared in seven of the songs in the album Miracles. * She has taken the shortest time to reach 10 songs, achieving that milestone after a mere two albums. * She is the second vocalist to write the lyrics to a song on a public album after Soltvedt, and the first to write lyrics for both composers. * She is the only vocalist to not have appeared in a concert by Two Steps From Hell yet. * She is the first regular vocalist to appear on a public album before appearing on an industry album. * As of the release of Dragon, she has appeared on the most songs of any regular vocalist to date, with 34. ** However, in terms of songs she has appeared in as a solo vocalist, she only appears in 17. Category:Vocalists Category:Felicia Farerre